Destined
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: The world is not full of Pokémon. This world is beast partners. People summon their destined beast partner to bond and fight for their rest of their life. May is just a normal girl at a small village who loves animals. Drew is a famous fighter in a city that summoned a dragon as his partner. One day an evil force attacks May's beloved village and she soon summons her own partner...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi...**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Long ago...when humans and animals were mortal enemies.._

_The animals were all kinds of animals that you could imagine_

_Pegasus,Unicorn,Dragon,Dinosaur,Griffin,and so on..._

_There lived the most sacred clan of the animals..._

_The wolves_

_They were the most powerful and majestic animals of all the living beings_

_But..._

_They've always hated the humans the most dreadfully_

_Humans,also..hated the wolves the most_

_The animals and the humans hated each other without any reasons and continued to live along peacefully_

_Not acknowledging each other's presenses_

_One day_

_A woman accidently wandered into the animals' territory and ran into a wolf_

_That wolf turned out to be,Takakou,leader of the pack who heavily hated humans the most out of all the living animals_

_Takakou poised to sink his teeth into the woman until he noticed the woman's enchanting beauty_

_Takakou reluctantly spared the woman's life and told the woman to go back_

_She was deathly scared and did as she was told_

_But.._

_She found herself returning to the animals' territory to see Takakou_

_They'd always take a walk together secretly in the beautiful meadows and share lovely conversations_

_The woman slowly melted Takakou's ice cold heart as time passed by_

_..._

_Takakou started to realize that he absolutely misunderstood humans_

_He decided to fix the already broken bond between the humans and animals_

_But..._

_A price had to be paid_

_The humans and animals lived together,but not in harmony_

_One dark night_

_A sneaky jaguar killed Takakou's sister and placed the woman's hair beside the dead body of his dear sister_

_The jaguar absolutely disagreed to live with the humans_

_When Takakou found his sister's body he grieved day and night for his dead sister for he had loved so much_

_He found the woman's hair and killed her for vengence_

_He destroyed the humans' homes and left to their territory not leaving a single resouce for the humans to survive_

_Eventually he found out that the humans were framed_

_He grieved even more,heart broken,and guilty_

_He had not only caused his sister to die,but also his love_

_He soon found out that the woman had a child_

_More heart broken,he now forgot all about the past_

_The animal gods in the heavens however..._

_Pitied the animals down on the earthy ground and decided to make them into peaceful spirits for happiness_

_They let the humans find their happiness by finding their destined animal partner_

_By that..._

_Everything was in balance_

_Their unbreakable partnership evolved them into powerful fighters_

_Fighting evil and negative forces of spirits_

_The legend said..._

_Anyone with a pure and good heart will have a wolf as their partner.._

**_~And now the story begins~_**

* * *

**Now that was it...**

**REVIW to tell me if I should continue... if there's not enough people to encourage me to continue this fanfic. then it will be deleted.**

**Alright then,I'll wait for some reactions to this fanfic. and see if you guys like it so far^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, I guess I should continue and give this story a shot even though there were only two encouragements. I wouldn't want to let down even a single person who wants to keep on reading my fanfic. **

**So I hope you like this fanfic. and please review to help me become a better writer^^**

* * *

"May! May darling!"

A mid-thirty aged woman frantically called out her dear daughter as a man with the same age as the woman came out of the cottage with a worried look on his face.

"Caroline, just stay calm and let our daughter have some freedom. It's her birthday tomorrow and you know it."

The woman sighed in worry as she whipped her head towards the man calmly crossing his arms, composed. By this, the woman's expression softened and walked back to her husband reluctantly, her eyes still lingering where her daughter went.

"I'm sorry Norman.. I'm not very used to letting her go out into the forest by herself. I'm afraid that she'll get hurt like the last time she went in there."

"I know, but just because of that single incident, we shouldn't lock her up in this old cottage."

"You're right dear.. I just hope that she doesn't summon her own partner..."

* * *

The rush of wind slapped my face violently as I ran through the lush green forest. Everything was fresh and beautiful in this nature heaven as it soothed my spirits, but energized it at the same time, giving me a rush of energy to shoot through this forest.

My bright sapphire eyes shimmered with joy as my long dark brown locks waved gracefully in the wind, behind my head.

I was too busy with feeling the cool rush of wind until I accidently tripped and rolled down the hilly forest. Feeling the soft grasses under my skin while rolling down on them felt like sleeping in a lamb's soft wool.

I laughed at my clumsiness and soon slowed down as the hill came to an end. I stood up and saw a beautiful large lake infront of my very own eyes with majestic horses, pegasi, and unicorns drinking the clear water to quench their thirst.

I gasped, intrigued by these beautiful creatures up close and walked warily towards them so I wouldn't scare them.

I was near a cute little brown colt **(a colt is a male young/baby horse, a filly is a young/baby female horse)** who was grazing on the fresh grass with content and soon snapped his head up to look at me curiously.

I got near enought to touch the cute horse until my relfexes reacted suddenly when another huge horse stomped towards me and I jumped out of the way. I stood up quickly to find that it wasn't a horse at all.

A horse with a magical horn on its forehead along with wide elegant wings spread out, showing its beauty.

"Alicorn.."I breathed out.

I was surprised by the fact that a rare animal was right infront of my very own eyes and slowly walked towards it to get a closer look. From the looks of it, it was a mare. **(a mare is a female horse, a stallion is a male horse)**

Alicorns were said to only appear to people with pure heart and mind, giving good luck to those who see one.

"Shh... don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you.."I soothed as I took one step at a time.

The majestic mare seems to hesitate, as if giving seconds to let me touch her. She whinied softly, clicking her hooves as her long pure white mane flowed in the wind.

All the mares' and stallions' eyes were all on me as I got near enough to caress the rare horse's coat and lifted my hand to put it on the alicorn's muzzle.

Before when I could touch the mare myself, she lifted her muzzle on to my hand as the soft coat sent electricity through my body. It was a wonderful feeling of joy and goodness.

"Wow.. Why did you reveal yourself to me? Aren't you afraid of me?"I asked in astonishment.

The mare only neighed in response and slowly back away from me as the horses followed. I took a step front, but alicorn dashed into the forest before I could say anything and disappeared into nothing.

A horse with shiny black coat and long coal black mane step up infront of me as it turned side ways, signaling me to get on.

"You want me to get on?"

He happily neighed and stomped his feet in response.

I carefully jumped on his back and held on to his mane until he dashed foward into the forest as all the other horses, pegasus, and unicorn followed.

The pegasus soared into the deep blue skies as I watched in awe and watched the unicorns jump high into the air with sparkling streaks followed behind their trail.

I suddenly realized that they were taking me back home and whispered a small thank you before the black stallion halted into a stop right infront of the outskirts of my village. He kneeled down, just enough for me to slide down his neck like a slide and I cooperated like I was told. **(more like signaled^^)**

"Thanks for helping me get back to my village boy. I'll hope to see you again,"I said, patting his neck friendly.

I kissed his forehead and ran into the village where my mother was waving frantically towards me to get my attention. I looked back where all the herd of horses, pegasi, and unicorns were, but they disappeared out of thin air and shrugged off the empty feeling and ran over to my worried mother.

"May! I was getting worried about you! Where were you in the past few hours?!"Mom asked, demanding an answer.

"Sorry mom, I got carried away and played with the forest animals for a while,"I explained.

"You must not interact with the animals. They're a threat to us and you know it."

Now that got me ticked off when mom said that.

"No I don't know! What I know about the animals are that they are the most sweetest and the nicest friends I've ever had! **You **are the one that doesn't know about the animals! You know what, I'm not living with you anymore! I'm leaving with my friends!"I shouted, stomping into the cottage and packing up all the necessary things to live in the forest.

My mom was horrified after what I said and dashed into the cottage to stop me from leaving into the forest.

"No May! Please don't do this! You don't understand the danger of the animals! I'm begging you! Please!"Mom frantically said, shaking my arms.

"Don't touch me! I'm leaving and that's that!"

"**May**!"

I shot my eyes towards my dad who looked furious and calmly stepped towards with a composed position.

"Listen to your mother before you even regret going into the forest!"

"Screw that!"

I ran out of the cottage and into the forest before my parents could say anything. I felt like crying, but I held my tears back and searched for the animals.

"I'm sorry mom, dad... I promise I'll come back after I prove to you that the animals aren't dangerous as you seem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chappy here~~~~!**

**Hope you like it!**

_**Enjoy!^^**_

* * *

_Oh no Please be okay_

_I'm so sorry mom, dad_

_I really do regret it... I really do.._

Pitch black smoke was coming from the village as I ran towards the outskirt of the village. I arrived there as soon as possible and saw the village burning down in flames. Everything was burning like hell.

"MOM! DAD!"I screech out as they were cornered by a man riding a giant Komodo dragon lizard, pointing his sword at my dad's throat.

"May! Don't come!"Dad exclaimed, his eyes pleading for my departure.

"Go back!"Mom warned, breathing heavily from fatigue.

I didn't know what to do, but recklessly ran towards them ignoring all their shouts and warnings.

"Well well well.. What do we have here?"the man on the lizard said in amusement.

"Leave my parents alone!"I shouted in anger, clenching my teeth in sudden fury.

"Oh ho! She's a feisty one alright!"said another man with an oversized king cobra slithering by his side.

"Let's just save this one and have her as my personal maid. That would be **very **nice,"the lizard man said, looking up and down my figure.

"May! Run! Don't try saving us! Just run!"Dad cried out, begging me to depart.

"Please dear! I don't want you ending up like Max!"Mom choked out, crying.

I froze there at the mention of my dead little brother's name. Tears suddenly emerged out of my eyes as I kept my face composed, my hard glare planted on the two men smirking in amusement. I was officially pissed.

I shouted and yelled and punched the ground like I was a crazed monkey as I kicked the Komodo lizard's eyes and punched the man in the face in anger.

Oh great. Now I made them pissed.

"You little bitch! I've changed my mind now! Rip her flesh apart and feast Helios!"the man commanded as the giant lizard roared a battle cry.

"**NO MAY**!"my parents cried out.

_ Run_

A majestic female-like voice in my head warned as I sprinted off into a dash into the forest as the man and the so-called lizard named Helios charged towards me in full speed.

The raven horse from before was waiting patiently like it knew that this would happen and I quickly got on his back. He imediately dashed deeper into the forest as the man and Helios was on our trail.

"C'mon boy! Faster! Hi-ya!"I ordered as he bursted in full speed.

In my surprise, the lizard was **very** fast. It still on our trails as it closed into us and I became very, I repeat, very desperate.

"Oh please, gods of the heavens.. Help..."I whispered out.

Like the gods have heard my plead, a pure white pegasus landed roughly beside us as it neighed to signal to get on his back. I quickly reacted as I jumped on to the winged stallion's back and flew into the sky.

"Wait! I can't leave without him!"I cried out in horror as the black horse got too close with the lizard.

"No! Don't do it!"I screamed as I flew into the skies and watched helplessly while the lizard poised to strike the raven stallion.

The man let the lizard bite into the raven stallion's flesh as blood leaked heavily out of him. He neighed almost like whining in pain and stumbled on to the ground as the lizard feeded on him. This horrified and angered me.

"NO!"I screeched, trying to get the pegasus down towards the man and Helios.

I was forced to leave the befriended stallion and fly towards nowhere with the pegasus. I didn't let all the anger out on him because I understood that he was just saving my life. My anger subsided a few hours later of flying.

The winged stallion neighed like it was telling me that he was sorry and answered with shaking my head in response.

"It's alright.. It's not your fault... It was mine for foolishly leaving the village like a coward.."I reassured the horse.

It was a cool breezy night and the pegasus was visibly get tired and I was getting worried about him.

"Hey, you okay boy?"I asked as I only got heavy breathing in response.

"You should rest for tonight. Let's go to the ground,"I said, pulling his mane down to signal him to go down on to the earthy ground.

He wasn't budging for a few minutes until he flew towards the ground. I was ready for a clean landing, but suddenly stumbled on to the ground weakily as I screamed out in surprise. He rolled on the ground and squealed in pain as I quickly went to his side.

"Oh no! You're too fatigued! You need water! But the closest river would be miles away!"I panicked as the pegasus neighed and struggled.

He slowly went still as the breathing lightened and laid completely still after a few seconds later.

"Hey boy, c'mon please.. Stop playing with me! I mean it! Ha ha.. very funny. ... C-c'mon wake up!"I ordered, shaking his back, patting his neck.

"Don't do this... Don't die on me! Please don't leave me here!"I suddenly started to cry as I weeped on to the stallion's neck.

For minutes I cried until I felt something warm and bright in a short distance, like a meter infront of the dead winged stallion as I stood up and walk towards it to see what it was. The glow subsided as I saw a snow white furry dog sitting dumbfounded infront of me.

"Uh.. hey there, where 're you from sweetie?"I asked as it only tilted its head in response.

"Well, let's see if you're a boy or a girl..."I suggested as I scanned the puppy's figure.

"You're a girl alright.. So you lost here sweetie? Do you have your mom around here somewhere?"I asked, trying not to scare her.

She whined in response as it looked like she was hungry.

"Oh no you're hungry... well.. I don't have anything on me though... I don't think a parent would ever leave you in the middle of the forest so I guess you don't have a mother.."

The little pup skipped towards me as she jumped on to my shoulder. I smiled warmly as I suddenly remembered about my parents and the village and looked towards the south where my village is. The village was too far for me to run there so I needed a ride.

"Oh great, the pegasus is dead and I'm stranded in the middle of no where with this little puppy and I'm starving!"I cried out in frustration.

The forest seemed to be eerie quiet and the cold wind slashed my skin like a stinging bee as I shivered. My stomach was growling like a hungry lion and I desperately searched my surroundings for anything edible to eat.

What was I supposed to do?..

* * *

**Here's chapter update!**

**Please stay tuned for the next one!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter with all my effort!**

**Hope you like it^^**

* * *

_ Come.._

_ Come here my child..._

I shot my red, puffy eyes open as I followed the voice with the puppy in my arms. The soothing, female-like voice came into my mind again as I unconsiously started walking towards where the voice was coming from.

The voice echoed through my head like a rippling water in the river as it calmed my spirits down.

And there I saw, the alicorn standing on top of the hill with her wings wide open, almost like welcoming into her embrace.

"Y-you.."

I was barely able to whisper out a word from the shock as I froze in place.

_We have met I recall?_

She trotted down the grassy hill as she neared into full view.

"You can talk?"I asked with astonishment.

_Um.. Yes I suppose..._

"I never knew alicorns can talk,"I confessed as the alicorn burst into giggles.

_Well now you know now. Anyways, as I was saying... I am called Elluel. Goddess of the Northern Forest._

"Y-you're..a...goddess?"

_Why yes I am. I only take form into an alicorn if I come to Earth, but in the heavens, I take form into a spirit._

"Why would a goddess like you would wanna talk to me? I'm just an ordinary girl,"I said, fiddling with my hands.

_Oh May.. I've been watching you since birth. Even your mother and your mother's mother and so on... You're not just an ordinary girl, you're a one of a kind._

"How am I a one of a- You know what, let's just get in to the point shall we?"

_Haha, yes. I would like that._

"Alright then then please tell me why you've come to me."

_You're the granddaughter of Adrianna. The love and heart of Takakou the sacred wolf._

"...You're bluffing right?"

_No I suppose.._

"I mean.. Those are only stories and stuff, they can't be real! What kind of person would believe that they're the "granddaughter of Adrianna."

_I suppose you are correct.. Let me allow you to show you proof._

Before I could say anything, everything around turned blinding white as I covered my eyes for protection and felt myself float in mid-air. Everything became quiet and I carefully opened my eyes to see what happened and saw that I was in some kind of village.

"Uh..where am I?"

_You are in the past, in your village from long long ago when Adrianna lived._

"Oh my god.."

_There goes Adrianna.._

I shot my eyes towards a girl with beautiful long dark brown hair and sparkley ocean sapphire eyes running out of a cottage with a angry look on her face.

"What in the name of all the gods in heaven! I look exactly like her!"

_Yes..but she was few years older than you..._

Adrianna had gone to the forest and met Takakou just like what the story had said. The puppy started barking at Takakou and I was startled, but Elluel wasn't at all like she knew that this was going to happen.

"Woah! What's happening Elluel? My hand! I-It's glowing blue!"

_Ah yes.. It is time for your summoning. Let us go back to the present world._

My surrounding turned blinding white again as we returned back infront of the hill and I looked at my hand again. I saw that there were tiny blue sapphires encrested on the back of hand. All forming a spikey 's' shape.

"W-What the heck is this?! My hand! W-What?!"

_You have been blessed by the wolf spirit.. Also called the legendary canine goddess. Her majesty rules all the animal gods and you have been chosen by her._

"Blessed? How do I know that I'm blessed?"

_She has given you the power of strength and magic. Those are the two most important powers for your journey and you have been given that. Especially magic._

"Sorry to burst your bubbles or something, but...how in the name of all gods will I do magic?!"

_I shall give you my wisdom of magic to you. Only forest gods and goddesses know magic, but our majesty knows magic even though she is not a forest goddess. Now I will give you my blessing._

My hand started to glow light green as I squinted my eyes to try to look at my hand. Once the glowing resided, I saw that now my hand was encrested with tiny emeralds in a elegant form of a wavy natural design combined with my sapphire design.

"Now what did **you **give me?"

_The power to heal and rejuvenate. Not only healing injuries or sickness, it can heal a soul. Heartbroken, angered, devastated, depressed, and so on.. We forest spirits are specialized in healing magic, but are exceptionally good at other magics too._

"Well, I guess it's pretty stuff.."

_You have absolutely must stop that way of speaking. Please speak more lady like. You are definitely a replica of Adrianna.._

"She was like me too?"

_Why yes of course!_

"Well that's cool."

_Anyways, let us go on to training after we make...hm.._

"What?"

_You haven't given that little pup a name yet..so what am I supposed to call her?_

"Oh yeah..hm... I dunno what to name her.. You name her."

_Alright then, I shall bless her with the name.. Whyntar._

"Huh? Why that name? Because her coat is white?"

_No, it is not one of the four seasons, Winter. Whyntar is an ancient goddess of the wolves before our current goddess's mother. She was our goddess's grandmother._

"Well.. I'm gonna call her Winter then. The pronounciation for that name is hard.."

_Ugh.. I just wish for you to speak and act more lady like... Anyway, I'm going..spruce up Whyntar a bit so please stay back for a moment._

"Why? Are you gonna do somethi-"

Before I could finish what I was about to ask, baby Winter floated up into the air surrounded by rainbow colored aura and started glow blinding white by Elluel's magic. I squinted my eyes to see Winter thrashing in the air as the glowing slowly subsided and her back into my arms.

"What the hell did you do with her?"

_Languages my goodness! I have given her a life span of a dragon, which means you have the same life span as Winter. A dragon's maximum life span is about 800 years. Once the human summons her partner, you will have the same life span as its life span. If Winter dies, you will still live in with the same life span that has been given to you. If you die, Winter will die too._

"Man...that's just messed up.."

_Ugh..you young lady have a lot to learn. For now, you must stay hidden in this forest until you are ready to venture out for your destiny._

"Forest? What forest? If there were to be a forest, it has to be miles away.."

With that, Elluel flew up gracefully with her wide majestic wings flapping gently as each stroke made her go higher. Her horn glew in a dark green light as the environment around me grew tall trees, beautiful flowers, and lakes. A forest appeared out of nowhere as I watched in awe.

"What the-"

_Nuh uh uh. No more of that language. This is forest is called The Center Forest of Spirits. This forest is hidden away from the humans by magic and the Head of the Forest Spirits guard this place._

"Um...who is that?"

_For humans, they call them like bosses. He's the Forest God that keeps all balance of nature._

"Woah, he sure sounds important.."

She nodded and knelt down with a light 'thud' and she whinnied a little.

_I shall personally escort you to his highness._

I gently climbed on her back as the warm and soft coat brushed against my legs. Her scent was wonderful. It didn't need to be described, it smelled like a nature.

_You will become a fine young woman along with Winter..._


End file.
